


Mask of the Heart

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	Mask of the Heart

I'm hurt, I say I'm fine.

There's tears in my eyes, I dry them out.

I want to frown, I force a smile.

I want to scream, I fake a laugh.

I want to tell, I bite my tongue.

I want to show my true emotions, I weigh them down.

 

My heart aches, I put it in a box.

These things unknown by anyone but me.

Only I can see, because I'm the only one who can feel it,

the pain, the misery, the sorrow, the shame, the agony...

it rips through me.

 

As if being stabbed, by every harsh word, by every cruel act, by every vile look to be seen.

This is the Mask of my Heart.

One I don't always show.

 

The things I've hidden away,

Only to be discovered by a reader like you.

There is always more to one, than meets the eye.

So to those who see what they want, rather than the reality,

I'll place My mask of the Heart on me,

I'll wear it unseemly,

And they'll never be any the wiser.

 

But to those who'd wish to look beyond my creative Mask, and see the Soul within me,

I'd be happy to reveal,

These secrets that remain within me...

But until such a time has come,

I'll be staying here,

Wearing nothing more than...

 

The Mask of the Heart. <3


End file.
